The present invention relates generally to the field of navigation, and more particularly to navigating to an available parking location.
In countries where personally owned and operated vehicles are the dominant mode of transportation, parking lots are a common feature within cities and suburban areas. Shopping malls, sports stadiums, and similar venues often feature parking lots of an immense area that is dedicated solely to the parking of vehicles. Parking facilities include indoor and outdoor private property belonging to a house, the side of the road (e.g., metered or laid out parking spaces), parking lots, indoor and outdoor multi-level structures (e.g., parking structures, parking garages, parking ramps, etc.), shared underground parking facilities, and facilities for particular modes of vehicles (e.g., cycle parking).
Video surveillance, also known as closed-circuit television (CCTV), utilizes video cameras to monitor behaviors, activities, or other changing information within a location (e.g., house, business, parking garage, etc.). Video cameras include digital video recorders that record the video in a digital format or analog video recorders that record the video as an analog signal. Within a video surveillance system, the video surveillance cameras transmit the video via a signal to a specific place (e.g., video monitor, recording equipment). The video may be viewed in real-time and/or stored for future analysis and review.